Miracle Friends
by Natura
Summary: my first fic, so be nice. KOC & HOC as well as others. Two girls are sent to YYH world and someone's out to kill them to take over their own world sucky I know, but I'll get better
1. Chapter 1:The meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or it's Characters. Only Sam, Kat, and the evil people are mine.

Warning: at the end of the story there's slight Yuri and Yaoi, not much, just hints of it.

Miracle Friends

Chapter 1: The Meetings.

Samantha O'Riley, a black haired, blue eyed girl with glasses, called out to her best friend and new sister, Kathleen, " Kat! Hurry up. It's time for Yu Yu Hakusho."

Kathleen looked up from her comic, answering, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She got up and ran to the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Samantha, and reached for Samantha's soda.

Samantha smiled and pulled out another soda and handed it to her friend, saying, " Here. I grabbed you one so you wouldn't drink mine like last time. You drank it all without letting me have one drink."

Kathleen stuck her tongue out at her and took the remote off the table in front of them, stating, "Oh be quite. The shows starting" They watched the show for about 18 or 19 minutes until the T.V suddenly turned off.

The two girls blinked in confusion, then Samantha asked, " Hey did you accidentally hit the power button on the remote, Kat?"

Kathleen shook her head, answering, " No it's on the coffee table." She picked it up and pressed the power button. With a flash of light and a shriek from the girls, they felt their bodies leave the ground and being pushed foreword roughly. Their voices caught in their throats as they suddenly fell.

Kathleen opened her eyes as she felt her feet hit ground beneath her. She was on top of a building, but other than that, she knew nothing of where she was, or where her sister was for that matter. Samantha (we'll just call her Sam) was gone. "Sam?" Kathleen called out, "Sam where'd you go?"

"Who's that?" A voice stated in Japanese from behind her, "I don't recognize you. Why are you on the roof of my school?" Kathleen turned around to see a black haired boy in a green outfit. The boy then said, "Who are you? Gonna answer me girl?"

Kathleen gulped and after a moments hesitation she said, "I'm Kathleen," in English, but then caught herself and said it again in Japanese as well. Sam and her had taken Japanese when they were young, behind Sam's former parents back, so they basically knew it. They had taken it when they got caught up in anime and realizing that the Japanese voices on their favorite shows were better than the English dubs.

The boy looked confused for a moment then said, "Kathleen, eh? Strange name, but all right. I'm Yuusuke. How'd you get here?"

Kathleen didn't answer right away as she gaped at Yuusuke, thinking, '_Strange, he looks like Yuusuke, and has the same name. Where am I?'_ Without saying anything she shrugged, but then Yuusuke kind of glared at her and she hurried to say, "I swear I don't know. One minute my sister and I were watching T.V, next thing I know, we're being pulled somewhere in a flash of light, and then I'm here, without my sister."

Before Yuusuke could say anything to Kathleen's answer, another voice cut in, "She's telling the truth Yuusuke." It was a blue-haired girl on a flying oar, Botan, or course. She continued, "This girl and another were brought here from another Dimension, where our lives are a show to them." She then turned to Kathleen, "You're friend somehow ended up on the roof of Kurama's school. I'm to take you to Genkai's then pick your friend up. What's her name?"

Staring at Botan in confusion, Kathleen answered, "Samantha." Then Botan suddenly picked Kathleen up and flew off with her.

At Kurama's school, Sam hadn't landed as nicely as Kathleen had and had actually fallen on Kurama. She jumped off of him and said, "I'm sorry."

Kurama got up and looked at her before saying in Japanese, "American? Interesting. What's your name?"

Realizing he was Japanese, Sam answered in that laungage, saying, "I'm Samantha. Um…can I ask where I am?"

"On top of Meiou High. I'm Shuuichi by the way." Kurama said, smiling.

It was that moment that Botan decided to show up, saying, "Kurama, Sam!" Sam shrieked and backed away from Botan hurriedly making Kurama laugh and Botan pout as she said, "Oi, that's not nice. If you're wondering how I know your name, it's because you friend, Kathleen told me. Kurama, it seems that Sam here, and her friend were brought here from another Dimension where somehow, our lives are a T.V. show. Strange I know, but it happens."

"Is Kat ok?" Sam asked, walking closer to Botan, "Where is she? She'd better be alright!"

Botan laughed and answered, "She's fine, dragon-girl." Sam looked at her clothing, a black Chinese shirt with a dragon on it and black pants, then looked at Botan in confusion. "Never mind. Kathleen landed on Yuusuke's school. I've already taken her to Genkai's house."

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "So I'm in the Yu Yu Hakusho show? Oh God…this is…strange." She looked around herself, then looked at Botan, and said, "I feel sorry for Kat, she'll probably have to see Kuwabaka..oops..Kuwabara first. Obviously we don't really like him, too much of an idiot. Although I can say I'm pretty dense myself."

"Finally someone agrees with me," A voice said, then, Hiei just sort of appeared on the roof next to Kurama. He glared at Sam, who shrunk back, and hid behind Botan.

"Hiei," Botan scolded, "You're making Sam more nervous than she already is. That's not very nice."

"Who said I'm nice?" Hiei countered.

Before Botan could answer, Sam said, "So, when am I gonna be able to see Kat again?"

"Now," She replied, "We're going to Genkai's temple. Koenma will meet us there. Kurama? School's over for you right? This was your last day, and now it's summer vacation?" When he nodded she continued, "Good cause Koenma wants you and Kiei to come as well. We're going to figure out what to do with these two girls. We'll need you to stay at the Temple a couple nights or so. So tell your mom and then meet us there."

Kurama smiled and said, "It won't matter really, Mother left on a business trip this morning for the whole summer with Dad and little Shuuichi.

"Ok then," Botan chirped, "Sam you get on behind me, and Kurama behind her to keep her on. This oar will hold three people easily."

Sam took a step back. "I…uh…have to ride that?" She asked, pointing at it.

"Scared human?" Hiei asked, smirking slightly.

"Frankly, yes," Sam retorted, "I don't have much pride so I'll admit when I'm scared of something. Plus I have a name, Hiei, use it," She sighed, "Now I'm beginning to wonder why you're my favorite character in the show."

"Why are you afraid?" Kurama asked.

"One too many car accidents…and falling out of trees a couple times have made it so I'm scared of moving, un-living objects where other people are the ones steering. Also I'm kinda afraid of heights now, but not very much, for some reason I still love to climb trees, just not with my former brother Steve around." As she finished saying this she found herself being picked up by Hiei. "What the heck are you doing?" She cried.

"You said you were afraid of un-living moving objects," He answered, "I'm living and can move as fast as the ferry girl can with her oar. This will make it easier on all of us."

"Oh," Sam said, "Thanks I guess."

"Hn," was this reply as he jumped off the roof of the school, Botan and Kurama following on the oar.

Feeling the wind rushing by them, Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck reflexively to keep herself from falling.

Hiei gave a start as she did this, but kept running as he thought, '_What's she doing? Oh, well, it's making it easier for me to run.'_

After awhile of running, a tired out Sam fell asleep, listening to the wind around her, one hand gripping a part of Hiei's shirt.

A.N: Well? What do you think? R&R please. Kat and Sam will most likely be Mary Sue, slightly if not fully, but I never fully understood the concept of that.


	2. Chapter 2:Why NOT to hold Sam

Here's Chapter two!

Standard Disclaimer

_Chapter 2: Why **not** to hold Sam while she sleeps._

When they arrived at Genkai's temple, Botan noticed that Sam was asleep and ran in to tell everyone so they'd be quiet and let her rest.

When Hiei got inside with her, Kathleen looked up at him and said, "Hi, I'm Kathleen, Sam's friend and new sister…oh dear." She had noticed Sam's grip on Hiei's shirt, and continued, "I'm sorry you had to be the one she grabbed onto when she fell asleep."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, asking, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Kathleen started, motioning for him to sit down, "Sam has a problem. When she sleeps, she instinctively grabs onto something and doesn't let go until she wakes up. It's like a death grip, you can't get her to let go even if your life depended on it."

"Why is that?" Genkai asked, looking shocked as she looked at the peacefully sleeping Sam.

"To tell the truth," Kathleen said, "and although I just met everyone, I feel you should know since I don't know how long we'll be here and it might happen again. When Sam was five months old, or so the police say, the family she used to live with till three weeks ago, kidnapped her from her crib." The girls in the room gasped as she continued, "Since then, she's had a horrible childhood. They used her as a slave, a maid so to speak, but when they were drunk or swore she did something wrong, or if their biological children said she did something to them, she'd get beaten, badly. She wears makeup all over her to keep people from seeing her scars."

Genkai looked at Sam again as she asked, "How do you know, Kat? May I call you that?"

Kat smiled slightly, answering, "I'd prefer it. In answer to your question, the eldest son of this family was actually really nice and told me when he picked Sam up from school one day. He was killed the next day cause his parents found out. Sam told me about that part."

After Kathleen finished speaking, Sam started shivering and whining in her sleep. She started to cry and tears mixed with a cold sweat ran down her face. Kathleen got up and ran to get a wet cloth. She came back and placed one on Sam's forehead, saying solemnly, "She's having THAT dream again. One she's had since she was eight. I somehow found myself in her dream one time so if you want to know I could tell you, but I would think it to would be better if she told you…and only if she wanted to."

Everyone nodded at this then jumped (Except Hiei) as Sam screamed, then her body went slack for a minute before she started smiling in her sleep, her grip on Hiei, loosening, then moving until it found another place to rest and grab hold of something lightly. Kathleen smiled, yawning, and said, "She'll sleep peacefully now, she always does after the nightmare ends."

Genkai smiled and stated, "We'll figure out what to do with these two after they've both rested peacefully. Yukina, can you show them to the guest rooms. Kurama, you know where yours is?" Kurama nodded and got up with Kathleen, Hiei, and Yukina and followed them towards the rooms.

Yukina went into her room and brought out a black teddy bear and came back out, saying, "Sam-san can use this to hold onto when she sleeps…well after tonight, she seems to have grabbed Hiei-san's hand at this moment." Hiei looked down to see what Yukina had said was true, Sam's hand had grabbed his wrist without him noticing since he'd been listening to Kathleen.

Hiei sighed and thought, _'Stupid humans and their fears.'_ He laid Sam down on one of the guest beds as Kathleen was shown the room across the hall. He then found that what Kathleen had said was also true as Hiei could not pry her hand off his wrist. Again sighing, pulled a chair to the bed and sat down, laying his head on the bed and waited for sleep, hoping the morning would come soon.

Across the hall, Kathleen got dressed into pajama's that Yukina handed to her and climbed into the bed, saying to the Koorime, "Thanks for everything, Yukina-san." Yukina smiled and left the room.

A.N: I'll start doing cliffhangers when the story gets going but please R&R and tell me of my mistakes cause I know I've probably made some. Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3:The change and why

Thanks for the review! Especially from Elanor Nae of Rivendell for telling me the true name of Kurama's high school…where'd I get Seika from? Oh well. Thanks again!

Standard Disclaimers

_Chapter Three: The Change and Why._

After being deprived of sleep most of the night, Hiei (Poor guy) finally felt the grip on his wrist loosen up enough that he could move it away. He snatched his hand back and left the room quickly.

Sam woke up about ten minutes after Hiei left. Slowly sitting up, she noticed a black teddy bear on the floor next to her. She looked around the room, wondering where she was till she noticed a note on the door. It read, "Get dressed, there's some clothes in the closet we think might fit you, then head straight down the hall and just look around till you find everyone. –Genkai." Sam shrugged and walked over to the closet and looked inside.

While Sam picked out clothes, everyone was else was having breakfast, Koenma and Botan included. Koenma suddenly spoke up, after finishing eating, "We will have a problem in a bit. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now."

"What's that, Koenma?" Genkai asked, looking at him.

"Something about things, or people, coming into our dimension from other ones. It happened before with some demons that terrorized the human realm once, so after Dad sent them back he made a net around our dimension. Don't ask me how, cause that knowledge eludes me, but he did it. The trick to it, he says, is that when demons enter our dimension from another one, their changed into humans with no powers at all, the downside is when humans come in, the opposite happens. Dad wasn't worried about it cause he figured humans wouldn't have the ability to travel through dimensions anyways, but he didn't count on someone bringing humans here." Before Koenma could continue, screams came from the back of them temple. "It's starting," Koenma, said, "Can the girls go back and help? Especially Yukina, for healing."

In the back, (About five minutes before the screaming started) Kathleen had run into Sam's room somehow having black hair mixed in with her usual blond hair, and it was getting longer, quickly. Sam, who had been combing her hair, looked at her friend then said, "What the heck is going on with your hair?"

"I don't know!" Kathleen wailed, "But it's happening to yours too. Your brown hair is going black and blue!"

Sam looked into the small mirror on the wall and saw that her hair was indeed changing color, but it wasn't growing any and had stayed less-than shoulder length, and if fact was growing shorter. Then she felt sharp pain coming from either side of her head and where her ears were. Then pain shot through her tail bone as well as her back. Kathleen was experiencing similar problems and both girls fell to the floor, Kathleen screaming in pain. A few minutes later, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, and Yukina, ran in and started helping them The whole time this was going on, the guys sat at the table, waiting to see what was going on, except for Hiei who had left to do who knows what.

After a couple hours, around lunchtime, Yukina and Genkai stepped into the room where the guys were. Yukina went and got some bandages and ran back out of the room.

A couple minutes later Keiko came in and grabbed some ice, saying to Genkai, "We have a problem, they're having problems getting the girls' backs to stop bleeding, although the flow has slowed down." Genkai got up at that and ran out of the room with Keiko.

Five minutes later, Botan came in and sat down at the table, sighing, and said, "They're alright. They'll be out in a minute, so be ready for a surprise. I'm going to make some tea. I'll be right back." She left the room and a few minutes later, came back with tea for all of them. She set two cups aside and got out a little bottle. She poured equal amounts of the bottle into the two set aside cups and explained to everyone, "This is for Sam and Kat. It will give them their strength and energy back. It will also make any remaining pain go away." Then, Keiko, Yukina and Genkai came back in, and Keiko had a bundle in her arms.

"Where are Sam and Kat?" Botan asked.

"Well," Keiko started, shifting the bundle in her arms around, "After you left, something happened to Kat. We figured out how to make her normal again, but she liked being like that so hasn't changed back yet. So she's right here." She put down the bundle and a small black wolf puppy crawled out, tail wagging happily, and barked, before Keiko continued, "And…Sam's right…oh come on Sam get out here!" She reached behind the door, and pulled a black and blue tail into view, which was followed by the rest of Sam.

Sam didn't looked like she used to at all, she now had, short black hair with blue highlights, she was shorter, and her human ears were gone, replaced by the cat ears on top of her head. She had three tails instead of the normal one and she had a pair of black-feathered wings protruding from her back. Her eyes were at that moment, constantly changing from orange, to green, to perfectly white and back again randomly.

"Weren't your eyes blue before?" Kuwabara asked.

Sam shrugged, and Genkai answered, "They change according to her moods. She's part excited, confused, and scared of what's going on, hence the three colors." Sam nodded, her eyes slowly going to a calm blue.

Then, Kathleen jumped off the table, did a flip, and changed into her demon form. She had very long black hair, and golden eyes. She was taller than Sam, which made her friend sigh seeing that Sam was two years older than Kathleen. She had three black, bushy tails as well and a pair of black wolf ears.

"So," Yuusuke started, "It took that long to become this?"

"Nope," Genkai, started, "Really it only took about five minutes," The guys sweat dropped as she continued, "The rest of the time we were fixing them, reducing their pain, figuring out how to change them back into human forms, and seeing what type of powers they had. Sam has power over fire and wind, while Kat has power over water/ice. They each have power over Nature like Kurama as well."

Genkai paused to take a drink of tea as Botan took over, "We also talked about what they're going to do while in our dimension. We figured that they'd stay here at the temple and train with Genkai, as well as all of you guys, including Hiei where ever he is."

"Also," Kat said, finishing her own cup of tea, "We'll be going to school when it starts up again if we're still here. I'll be in my last year of middle school according to Japan's system, and Sam will be in her second year of high school."

Then Koenma decided to speak up, "Last night I found out who brought you two here. It was a very powerful S-Class demon named Kantacore. He wants you two for something, but as of yet we don't know. As of now, one of you four boys must be in constant company of at least one of these girls. Namely Kurama for Sam since she'll be attending school with him, and Yuusuke with Kathleen for the same reason. After school, it doesn't matter though."

"Glad we know that," Genkai said, turning to look at Sam and Kathleen, "Now something else we must do is go get you girls some clothes. Can't wear those everyday." All the girls grinned and the boys groaned.

Next chapter really soon. Bye bye and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
